


Darning

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Bonding, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Post-Canon, Post-Devil May Cry 5, Sewing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Needles, thread, scissors, and fabric are also part of a devil hunter's kit.





	Darning

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "pattern."

Up and down, up and down. Julio had always believed sewing was for women only, but seeing Nero deftly stitch away at his jacket made the boy reconsider that thought. It wasn’t just following the original diamond outlines on the back of the jacket, Nero had had to look up and cut out matching shapes to repair other portions. The same when it came to repairing his gloves, although those had to be replaced a little more frequently.  
  
(Sometimes, Nero cheated on using his demonic power to fix his clothing when he felt lazy - it liked following the pre-set lines.)


End file.
